Pikmin talk:Pikmin Wiki
Well, that was quite a dissapointment... I totally lacked any ideas. At first, I thought we could post this on Wikipedia, however, they have deleted the page for Halopedia; I wanted to use that page to get some help on what to write. Apparently, it violates some of the policies. I'm not sure which those are, but I read somewhere that it said "with a hard-working community" or something like that. But why delete the entire thing just because of that? Anyway, I hope someone knows what to do with this. If not, well, maybe we should just delete and forget it.--Prezintenden(babble) 15:55, 15 November 2007 (UTC) No idea. Either way, I think it should be at Pikmin:Pikipedia instead. The Halopedia article was deleted because of the lack of sources referring to the site. Wikipedia is an encyclopedia, supposed to give factual information and not to be used just as advertising. This site is linked to in Wikipedia's Pikmin articles. Also see Pikmin:About which is basically the same page as this. I don't know if it would violate their terms of service or not, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to post it. Its not like we're posting it out of maliciousness, and it does reference an encyclopedia page, (not to mention a sub-section of Wikipedia's databases.) Fixed your sig; it should be a small 's' for sig; again, sorry for moving it without warning. And I guess there would be no harm in creating a Wikipedia page, but make this page better first, or link it to the Main Page instead. The article won't be Wikipedia quality for some time, but I'll certainly keep an eye on it and try to come up with some more interesting and valid info.--Prezintenden(babble) Thanks for that Greenpickle, you know, the more I find my self inept to Wikitext, the more I wonder if either of you two would like to be bureaucrat. I don't mind doing so, but if either of you two wanted to, I'd willingly step down before DanTman comes back. Once again, just throwing it out there, and I really don't mind being the site bureaucrat, I just thought if either of you wanted to be it, you are welcome to.- Adeptness in coding is not the only thing required to be a Bureacrat. I don't really like to be an admin anywhere, anyway. Sysop's nice, though... Alright, like I said, I was just making sure you guys were 100% happy with the decision before its final. Hmmm... How about our financing? I assume that Wikimedia hosts our data on one of their hard drives and receive the money from the advertisements in exchange. Thats my idea; how does it work? Or maybe it's unnecessary... Huh, I'm not sure.--Prezintenden(babble) I know it sounds patronising, but are you a little...tired? You made a few typos and I have no idea how that relates to the article. Yeah, I didn't get so much sleep the night before. I was to lazy to check my writing aswell. Anyway, I just tried to find something to write about for this. Since this is about everything from the wiki, I thought that way its "managed" could be mentioned. Might not be such a good idea...--Prezintenden(babble) :Well, it applies to all Wikia, so it's a little irrelevant. I'm not sure.